Gay Members of High School Band
by PeachPlayer
Summary: This is a short story about a fantasy I wish I had using real people with all names changed.
1. Affair with a Teacher: Jake

This year, the school's spring musical calls for saxophones, which shocked everyone, even the man conducting us, Mr. Jamsage. The pit would also be playing The Addams Family. I hadn't seen the TV show, so I thought it would be something to enjoy.

Practices would start after school and last to around 5:00. By then, I just wanted to go home. I was packing up when Mr. Jamsage asked for me into his office.

"Can you stay here for a bit longer?" he asks me.

"Yeah." I should've just said no. I don't wanna be here anymore.

"Good, becuase you still have Smart Music to do, unless you want a zero."

Smart Music is a program Mr. Jamsage use to make sure we actually know how to play what he and Mr. Charge (our main band director) gives us.

I walked into a practice room and made up all of my Smart Music assignments. I walked back into the band room, and Mr. Jamsage follows behind me. Just as I grab my saxophone case, Mr. Jamsage grabs my shoulders, flips me around and kisses me on the lips.

I won't lie when I say I've had fantasies of hooking up with Mr. Jamsage. He isn't fat, he just has a lot of meat on his hot dad-bod, and I do have a bit of a thing for dads. Since he'd usually wear tight button-ups, I can clearly see what his sexy body looks like.

I go along with his kissing as he starts to unzip his pants and pulls out his dick. It looked like it was 8 inches long and somewhat veiny. He suffered a bit in girth, but I can't care. I start stroking it with my hand and boy was he hard. It was like a literal rock becuase of his hardness and the definition. Seeing his hard dick made me hard faster than I ever have before.

I unbuttoned his shirt and started licking his chest and moving towards his nipple, still stroking that hard rock of his. His pecs were very meaty and I had a lot of his nipple to suck as well.

I started moving towards that 8 inch monster, kissing his body on the way down. I put my lips on his head and start to slowly swallow his cock. It tasted like how it smelt - sweaty and musty. I started using my tongue and I never realized how close I'd have to be to his pubes. They started tickle my nostrils.

I moved downward even more to his balls. They were smooth and hanging low. I didn't really know what to do with them. I just licked one at a time and tried to fit one in my mouth without hurting him.

I moved along the shaft of his dick as he started to leak precum. I really liked the way it tasted, and I started to leak precum. I start to lick his head and more precum begins flowing out. I took his cock into my mouth again and started sucking.

He put his hand on my bobbing head and facefucks me. His cockhead started producing more and more precum before finally blasting his jizz into my waiting mouth. I'll just say his cum tastes better than mine.

Mr. Jamsage grabs me and forcefully turns me around again. He yanked down my pants and threw off my shirt, leaving my bare ass out. He spanked my right cheeck before giving me a rimjob.

His tounge was wet and thick, darting through and around my asshole. Mr. Jamsage jerks me off while he rims me as I start shivering with lust. He continues licking my ass for a few more minutes with more lustful shivering. By then, more precum has leaked out of me than ever before.

He then sticks his middle finger inside and holds it. He wriggles his finger around my insides before inserting his index finger.

He takes both of his fingers out of my hole and puts his hands on my hips. I knew what he wanted and I wanted it bad. I willingly stuck my ass out for him as he guides his throbbing 8 inch dick slowly into my aching hole.

He spat on my hole and we both hoped it was enough lube. It felt weird before it started to hurt. The pain was bearable, so I let him keep going but told him to slow down. His dick feels so warm and hard as he continues pushing through my insides. The pain starts subsiding and i can feel his pubic hair tickling my butt, so I know he's almost balls-deep.

I felt his skin against mine and he stays for a bit so I can get used to how long he is. He slowly pulls out almost all the way and pushes it back balls-deep. I had gotten used to his fucker pounding slowly and I wanted more of his dick.

"Fuck me harder. Please," I say.

And fuck me harder he did. His speed drastically changes and before I know it, I spray my jizz all over my case.

He brings around my back and pulls it closer to his chest. I can feel his hot, hairy pecs along my shoulder blades as he mercilessly pounds me. He kisses my neck and starts whispering dirty to me.

I got so turned on by that I got hard and started to leak precum again. He continues fucking me for 5 minutes before he tells me he's going to cum. His pounding became harder, but slower before shooting his hot jizz up my butt. The feeling of cum triggered my own ejaculation as I spray my cum all over my case again.

He kept his dick plugged inside for a while before pulling out. When he did, my asshole gave me an enormous rush of pleasure of being pulled back. I felt his cum flowing inside my ass. It feels like a lot is inside and that it's flowing so fast, but nothing seems to be leaking.

I clean myself up and hurry home, finish my homework, and go to bed. I couldn't wait for the next pit rehearsal.


	2. Caught: Charlie

The musical is over. We had our performances and whatnot, and marching season is just around the corner. With that being said, I have to arrange practices for each section of the band (sectionals). I honestly think that the kids can do it themselves but this is what Mr. Charge wants. He's the boss.

Tonight, we have a practice with everybody in band, and Mr. Charge walks up to me, cheesin' and all.

"You seem unreasonably excited for marching band season this year. Any reason why?"

It is true. I am overly excited for the season to start, but Mr. Charge is grinning. He never grins. It's freaking me out. I just don't want him to suspect I've been having sexual relations with Jake since that one pit rehearsal.

"The band room has been smelling like a... poolhouse... for a lack of better words. Do you might know why?" He asks me this with his raised left eyebrow. It freaks everyone out. Students, family, faculty, you name it. "I've got something to show you after practice today."

"What is it?"

"Alright, freshman. Welcome to ..." Ok. He ignores me and we begin our marching season. I just wonder what he has to show me.

After practice, Mr. Charge waves me to his office. I demanded that he shows me what he promised. He just smiled, turns to his computer and presses Ctrl + Shift + T. A blog page pops up titled, "Gay Wonders."

"Read it," he tells me.

And I did. Jake has been posting his affairs with me online. What kind of imbecile would do that? At the very least, can he censor our names? He put everything he knew about that night I first seduced him, and went into detail about my assets.

Mr. Charge asks, "Charlie Jamsage, 'Jake' says that you have a 'somewhat veiny dick.' Is that true?"

I just stood silenced and Charge told me to drop my pants. I slowly but surely dropped them. I was embarrassed that he had found me semi-hard. You can see a bit of definiton in it. Mr. Charge stands up, pats my shoulder and drops to his knees. He put his mouth on my dick and worshipped it like it was a Jesus-figure.

"It's exactly how the kid described it," Mr. Charge says, in the moment. I put my hand on his head and let him take charge for a bit before facefucking him. At first, it was little hip movements, but I turned into a monster with the intention of only satisfying myself.

Mr. Charge keeps sucking my dick and I tell him that I'm gonna bust. He stops sucking and puts his face in front of my dick so he can see me cum and I can see myself blast all over his face. Then he starts sucking again and boy, did that feel good. I never understood why the head is super sensitive after ejaculation.

Mr. Charge then stands up, and looks me dead in the eye, and says, "We've been watched." At the moment, I was still reeling in, so I didn't catch the true meaning of what he said. I was upset because he didn't play with my balls.

The next morning I arrive at work, I find Jake sucking Mr. Charge's dick through the window. Charge is sitting in his office chair and has his legs spread super wide so Jake can have the freedom to do what we wants with his fuckstick. Charge only has his fly unzipped, so I truly wonder how he was able to spread so far.

I walk in, and note how thick Charge's dick is. It's beer can thick. At least. And Jake is sucking it flawlessly? How much practice have I given him?

"Damn, Charge. How thick is that thing?" I ask, stripping all of my clothes off.

"6 inches."

I was shocked. I'm a little over 4 inches, but I noticed that he doesn't have much length in his dick and it isn't as veiny as mine.

I lay on the floor and begin to give Jake a rimjob while jacking him off. Charge takes off his shoes and socks, and starts rubbing my dick with his bare feet. I don't really know how I feel about him doing that, but I'm rimming Jake, so I'm not worrying about it.

Then, Charge demands Jake that he takes his dick up Jake's ass and that I spitroast him. Honestly, I think Jake's butt may have trouble swallowing that monster between Charge's legs. As Charge slowly puts it in, I watch Jake's face. He does wince a little bit, and he did stop blowing me, but that went away, as he started to enjoy having Charge plow his ass.

We didn't spitroast Jake for too long, as more students and faculty started showing up. And honestly, Jake probably can't march for a while.


	3. Conversion: Jason

I'm mad about two things: a) I didn't get to bust inside Jake's sweet ass and b) I wonder who caught me giving Jamsage head. I don't want rumors going around saying I'm a fag. Although I may be one.

During 2nd hour, I get a call from Mr. Barran (like barrage). He is a retired war veteran who is now a band director, like me. Minus the veteran part. When I pick up the phone, he seems relatively embarrassed. He keeps saying something inaudible, he "umm"s and keeps coughing, finally, before saying, "I saw you gave your assistant a blowjob one day. I would like the same treatment."

It all made sense now. I asked Barran to come in after the first marching rehearsal to see if he liked the show. But as he saw, I was too busy worshipping Jamsage. "Of course!" I exclaim. "Do you want me there now? I don't teach until 4th hour."

"Yep. Can't wait."

I got to Barran's house and he opened the door completely nude. Before I make it through the front door, we start making out and I begin giving Barran head. Barran is an old man, but he has an amazing set of cock and balls. His balls are humongous, almost the size of fucking tennis balls, and his dick had more definition in its veins than Jamsage does. I will be honest though, he isn't as thick as me or as long as Jamsage.

I licked Barran's head, and moved down his shaft towards his balls. There was a lot to play with. I licked them, sucked on them, and tried to fit them inside my mouth. I need to get him to nut. I need to see how much jizz would come out of that thing.

As I went back up the shaft, Barran produced precum. A lot of it. I went to lick it up, but more and more kept coming out, so I just put my lips over his head and sucked his dick. Unfortunately, not too long, he came. And without warning. I was able to get out the way in time (I could tell becuase his breathing started to get faster and shallower).

He showered me with cum. There wasn't a spot on my face where you couldn't find Barran's jizz. I lick up as much cum as I can around my mouth before getting the last drops leaking from his cock. I swallow the last bit left and sit down next to Barran.

"Damn, Jason. How long have you been sucking dick?" Barran asks, panting.

"Since that Monday you caught me."

His eyes widened. I think we both realized that Barran got caught. He wanted to make it look like he had been getting blowjobs forever, and make it look like he usually lasts much longer. To his disappointment, he was only my second dick.

"Ok," Barran says, flushing, "what made you want to suck Charlie off?"

I clear my throat. "My parents raised me to hate gay people. They would discourage any sort of affection between male family members. As a result, I thought homosexuality was stupid. And it wasn't until recently I wanted to change my view.

I will say that the way I approached is a bit weird, but I looked online for gay sex stories and I came across a page written by one of my students. He wrote about his encounter with Jamsage. He described Jamsage's dick in great detail, so I thought I might look at it. This idiot, however, didn't censor anybody's name or information.

So when I got Jamsage nude, his cock looked much better than it did in my head, so I sucked it. This whole time, I thought, 'Maybe I would like gay people if I like what they do. Needless to say, it worked, but now I don't know if I'm gay.'"

I start feeling a little embarrased of the story I told. Barran put his arm around me, and kissed my cheeck.

"Show me your student's page."


	4. Firsts: Greg

Jason Charge and I hadn't been friends for long. I remember moving to this small town and meeting him. He didn't express his emotions as well as most people did, but I can tell that he's a nice guy and I grew to like him quick. His students barely know me and I barely know them, and anytime I get to visit, I get really excited. Today, I'm excited for that reason. I asked Jason and Charlie if I can come in today and say hi, and teach them a few things.

In the parking lot, I see a man wearing a long, black jacket, and a black fedora, covering his face. I acknowledge his presence, but pretend to not notice him. As I walk towards the door, he walks towards the same door. I looked at my watch and made a face that said, "Oh, look at the time! I'm in a hurry!" as an excuse to sprint to the door. The man in black was startled, but also begins sprinting.

I was scared. In my old age, anyone could beat me to smithereens. The man in black tripped, and I used that opening to get to the door. Just before I get away, he pantses me and I stumble and fall, exposing my underwear. Someone, probably one of Charge's students, rushes towards me to see if I'm alright, and begins to help me up.

The man in black pulls the kid outside, to a corner. I crawl after him and all of a sudden, the man in black lets go of the student, takes off his fedora and they both say, "Tada!" The man in black was Jamsage and introduced the kid next to him as Jake.

Jamsage tells me that this is the kid who wrote about his sex life without censoring anything. "So we need to give him a lesson, don't we?" Jamsage says. Jake is taking off all of his clothes. Jamsage opens his fly to let that 8-incher breathe and begins to rims Jake after asking me, "Why don't you show us your set of cock and balls?"

I smile, pulling my underwear down slowly. My pubes show, then the base of my shaft, then, all of it, until the head pops off and my cock swings all over the place. It was a relief for my dick, as it was throbbing and begging to come out and play.

"Holy shit," exclaims Jake. "When Mr. Charge said they were almost the size of tennis balls, he was lying. They are the size of tennis balls."

I feel glad that Jason shared with my assets positively, but truthfully, they're the size of pingpong balls. I don't care if Jason was being metaphorical, but I don't deserve that much prasie.

Jake started licking my balls and I strat to slowly get hard. He stares at my fuckstick in amazement, admiring my veins. Jake ignores my balls completely, and focuses on making sure my dick got serviced. I could tell that he's trying really hard to please me, as he's having trouble getting his tongue to work with my veins. I felt like I was going to bust, but I hadn't wanted to yet.

I tell Jamsage I want to rim Jake, so Jake turns his body around, and I get to the floor while Jake sucks Charlie's cock. Jake's asshole is pretty wet thanks to Jamsage, but I decided to rim him a bit more before sticking my index finger in. When my finger touched Jake's hole, I heard him gasp and felt his asshole twitch. I insert my finger inside, and begin fingerbanging him.

Once he got comfortable with my index, I insert my middle finger and fingerbang him that way. I kept fingerbanging for a few minutes before stopping, and I prep Jake for my dick.

"Alright, Jake. Are you ready?" He didn't say anything as his mouth his stuffed with Jamsage's meat, but he pushed his butt out to me to say that he wanted me. I spat on my dick's head and pushed through his hole, still, a bit tight. It wasn't too hard to get in, and I got harder every bit of the way in his ass. I begin leaking precum inside and use that as lube inside his butt. I start thrusting really slowly more so I can get used to the feeling of my dick in an ass than he can get the feeling of my dick in his ass.

Jamsage was facefucking Jake already and I decided to pick up the pace with him. It felt phenomenal. Usually, I had only fucked my wife who doesn't allow anal, so I'd never experienced the tightness of an ass. I know I'm going to jizz much sooner than I should. But even before I cum, I feel my precum flow from out of Jake's ass and drip down my balls. I knew I came so much, but I didn't know my abilities with precum.

My precum triggered an ejaculation for me as I shot my hot, sticky cum up Jake's ass, and he came too, by the feeling of my cum. I was still reeling in the sensations of anal sex, as I pulled out. I wasn't able to do it. The dick-head is so damn sensitivie every damn time I cum, it takes me forever to do anything. Upon pulling out, my seed started spilling out of Jake's ass, and it came out in huge clumps. I decided to felch him. My cum does taste weird, or maybe it's becuase it's mixed with ass-juices.

Jamsage, Jake and I had sex for another good hour before I called it and decided to go home. I really want to be able to convince my wife to do anal with me sometime (without her suspecting of cheating) because it feels too good to do once and be done with it.

While driving home, I decided to stop by a Wendy's and get some fries through the drive-thru. I ordered my food, and when I got to the window to pay, the attendant had to ask me if I were okay.

Shs says, "your face is really red and you seem to be struggling to breathe," and shd rambled on and on about health conditions. I guess anal felt that good. Who knows?


	5. Dentistry: Jake

Marching is so hard especially if after getting my ass plowed the day before. By itself, marching requires a lot of cocnectration and lower body strength, so your legs are tired. Add the pain from your sore asshole and you're ready to lose your shit.

It doesn't matter if you're marching slow or fast. Obviously, faster marching would have your legs move pretty fast, tiring them out. We march to a ridiculously slow piece named Igiorni, and you have to almost tense your legs up so you don't lose your balance, which is stupid, because Igiorni wasn't written to be slow.

Practices were becoming less and less enjoyable but I'd always look forward to the time afterward every practice. I always get naked and service Mr. Charge, Mr. Jamsage, Mr. Barran or any combination of the three. I love Mr. Charge's fat fuckstick stretching my ass. I love Mr. Jamsage's long schlong deep inside my insides. I love Mr. Barran's huge balls and unforgettable cumloads he always shoots out that rock-hard cum gun. I just hate marching.

Marching competetions aren't that bad. My ass would always hurt but I just love marching around a field knowing I'll be graded. We usually score high anyway (My freshman year was terrible. The best we got was 3rd place, which was out of 5 teams. Who knows how long since we even placed.) I also like how you can watch the other bands march and you finally see why Mr. Charge or Jamsage was being so nitpicky over certain things. And there's concessions.

The most recent competition featured Mary Ann Catholic. They're one of the best high school marching bands in America, so it was exciting to see them perform their show. Most everyone was talking to someone else about some random topic (and I knew Mr. Charge would yell at us next band class) and I honestly thought about joining Mary Ann Catholic just becuase it's a good marching school. But it would be simpler if I stayed. And I'd leave my sex life.

Before I went to school the next morning, my mom told me I was being signed out from school today to get my braces retightened around 30min after band lets out. When I walked in school, I noticed Mr. Charge was wearing noticably less chothing. None of his skin is exposed, but you can still see it through his thin shirt. I honestly can't care what he wears because I'm going to see him in nothing at the end of the day. Then, I see Mr. Jamsage wearing almost the exact same outfit. They were just wearing different belts.

Naturally, this attire got a bunch of questions. They explained that everyone who noticed, students, faculty, and even their wives asked. Mr. Charge said that he and Mr. Jamsage are now equals; they are the boss of each other. They decided to tell everyone be wearing the same thing. But there were some that questioned why they chose see-through outfits, but weren't brave enough to ask in front of the class.

When band class let out, I asked what the deal was with the see-through. Jamsage looked at Charge and Charge looked at me, then back into Jamsage's eyes. Jamsage looks at me, and says, "We want to look nice for you, Jake." I didn't believe it, but I said thanks and walked away. Don't get me wrong, it was sexy to see their dad-bods. I'm not even 10 seconds away from their office and I realize that I forgot to tell either director that I'm getting signed out, so we can't fuck.

I look through their window and find Mr. Jamsage pouring water over his chest as Mr. Charge sucks his nipples through his wet shirt. I honetly thought it was kinda stupid. I sneak around to the office door and knock loudly, hoping to get them scared. As soon as I did, they became silent, until Charge opens the door and finds me, and both Jamsage and Charge sigh.

"Why'd you come back, Jake?" Mr. Charge asks.

"I forgot to tell you I'm getting signed out today, so we won't be having sex. But it seems you two would be fine anyways. Have fun," I say, and give them a wink before leaving. It sucks I can't get both their dicks today.

We arrived at the dentist's and my mom said she errands to run, so she left. I heard my name get called, so I walked into a room labeled, "Dr. Wrorster". I guess its his room. When I walked in, there was the typical treatment the nurses give you, and then, Dr. Wrorster walks in. He greets me like normal, and he looks a bit like Mr. Charge. I started to think about all the affiars I've had with him, and got hard. Now, I was wearing And1 shorts, so it wasn't particularly hard to notice. I just hoped he'd stay glued to my mouth.

Dr. Wrorster got up and started checking cabinets and drawers, as if he lost something. He finds it and when he turns around, he jumps back and pauses before apologizing.

"I'm sorry, Jake," he says, stammering, "which brace color would you like most?"

I started making immediate asumptions about Dr. Wrorster. Has he gotten hard before? Has he seen someone else get hard before? Does he even have a dick? Was he a sheltered and shy boy growing up?

"Black."

Normally, I would've wished and wished that my boner would go down, but now, I want it to get harder and harder, to see what he does. His face gets red, and puts the wire back in my mouth, before realizing he forgot something else. His face gets red, says, "Screw it," rips off my shorts, and sucks my dick. I don't think I've ever gotten a blowjob from Mr. Charge - I've always given them to him. Now this sensation feels fantastic. I didn't last very long, as expected from both of us, but then I give Dr. Wrorster the same treatment.

When I pulled his pants down, a waft of a manly scent hit me, which is an instant turn on for me. He was flaccid, and when I put his pulsing red head in mouth, his dick grew exponentially pretty quickly. Before I advanced any further, I wanted to see his hard dick. It was astonishing. Like Mr. Barran, his dick is obviously extremely hard. His tip is extremely red and you can see his cock pulsing. As far as dimensions of the dick, it wasn't as thick as Charge's but also not as long as Jamsage's, so it's a pleasing size.

He lasted quite a while, and didn't even show signs of cumming or even that I'm doing a good job. Which is weird, especially considering how we was acting before. I continue sucking though, and he makes a choked noise. Then, he jams his dick deep down my throat and jizzes, while choking his moans. There too much cum though; I was able to swallow it.


	6. Gas Stop: Charlie

Everybody has their firsts. I've never spoken to anyone about how tight someone's ass is. Today was my first for that, with Jason. Our wives aren't sexually active with their husbands, so when we got the chance, we jumped on it and we both absolutely love Jake's ass and we can't wait to get more.

Once every four years, band students are able to go on a trip to Disney World over Spring Break. As band faculty, Jason and I are required to go, but the trip is still expensive for us and the students. This would be my 3rd time going and Jason's 5th or 6th.

We aren't able to get planes so we always transport ourselves by coach bus, so it takes about 12-13 hours from Chicagoland. I know Jason has never liked the drive there and I somewhat enjoyed them. It isn't heard to eavesdrop on some of the craziest conversations some students have, but the ride is so long.

When the bus stopped for gas, Jason and I hopped out our busses and instead of going to the Wendy's a small walking distance away. We weren't hungry for their food, but instead our bodies. We figured no one would be at Wendy's so it was perfect.

We locked ourselves in the stall and got busy. I sat on the toilet with my pants on (how disgusting) ripped Jason's pants down and he was almost completely hard. I quickly had his thick, throbbing meat in my aching mouth. It was surprisingly sweaty, but that doesn't matter as it tastes fantastic. I begin work on his balls, as I knew those would be super sweaty and delicious. I licked and sucked on those bulbous candies before moving up again. Maybe if he learns to do that...

Before engulfing his dick again, Jason turns me around and spreads my ass. I really wanted a finger in there, but he starts rimming me. It still felt amazing. Having his tongue moving in, out, and around my asshole is shooting so much pleasure and I begin leaking precum. In a short while, he puts two fingers in my asshole, instead of one at a time. I begin squirming and moving my hips with his fingers.

He didn't finger me for long as we didn't have much time, and when I felt his huge dickhead against my hungry hole, I nearly shot my load. His dick is so hot, so thick, so red, and it's throbbing like crazy. He pushes it in slowly, but I wanted more. I begin backing up into him, and he gets the hint that he can go faster. But even before I take it in all the way, my cum is all over the toilet.

I did lose some interest since I came, but Mr. Charge's went away pounding. They weren't fast at all, but powerful. The slapping of our skin is so loud, that I bet he forgot that we are in Wendy's. Regardless of location, his dick felt phenomenal. I like the feeling of being overstretched by a beer can so much, that I'd gotten hard again.

Mr. Charge blew all his jizz inside my ass. He pulled out pretty slowly, as he began to soften up. I felt a little bit of cum spill out my butt. I would ask him to felch, but we're playing with our time. We'd pretty much have to run to make it back on time.

"So, Charge," I begin, "was this your first time inside a public restroom?"

"Oh, yeah. We need to do this more often."

He continues rambling on about how good it was. And I foucsed on the fact that it was his first. At every gas stop we take, we'd hook up in the bathroom, away from the students, and we'd switch roles every time.


	7. Discipline: Jason

Disney World is truly a magical place. I take my two daughters there almost every year. They love the mascots, the rides, the toys, and I love seeing smiles on their faces. I know my wife is happy when she sees those smiles, too, although I never may show it.

I have great memories with my family and I don't want to ruin my chances of recreating those memories by cheating on my wife with Jake, especially since she isn't here with the school. I would really have to get some discipline.

The first day, we were required to tell the kids everything about here. Meals, rides, other attractions, practice times, and respect. I can't believe that I even decide to tell these high schoolers about respect. This class is possibly the best class in terms of respecting their elders (me and Jamsage).

I was feeling so unreasonably horny just because I thought I wasn't gonna get any ass the first day as I have a raging boner, but I decide to stay put in my room, and make the excuse that I'm sick and still have calls to make. While I actually did had a few calls to make, I didn't think Jamsage wouldn't leave me alone. He'd want to make me "feel better".

And low and behold, I was right. I was going to answer the phone and as I walk over to the phone, Charlie knocked and came in the room. I froze and he noticed the tent formed in my pants. Charlie says, "Clear," and I see Jake walk in with him. I just want to be left alone.

When they had started to strip my clothes, I instinctively scream, "NO!"

It definitely shocked both of them - Jake longer than Charlie; Charlie had just ignored me and went to kiss me. Jake, following Jamsage's advances, then decides to drop my pants and suck on my dick. I keep telling them that I'd want them to stop, but it was only me wasting my breath.

Charlie pushed my body down onto the bed. He immediately started rimming me, and before I even made a noise, Jake sat on my face and I rimmed him. I can't seem to keep my tongue in my mouth, only around Jake's asshole, but now it's pointless to try to stop them as my body is theirs.

I began leaking precum and I believe Jake tries to lean over and suck it. He probably would hurt his back doing that, but it felt so good. And without warning, Charlie's dick is pressed up against my hole. He keeps teasing me by rubbing his long shaft against my butthole. I had almost came and Jake and Charlie abruptly stopped stimulating my body and Jamsage asks me, "Do you want us to stop, or keep going?"

Jake lifted his butt off of my face so I could answer. They were waiting for me to respond to continue. I really do want Charlie's dick and Jake's ass but I also don't wanna cheat. Not today. They walk out the door, and closed it. I still had my hardon and precum leaking, but I began to jack-off quietly, hoping they wouldn't hear me.

They must have heard me because in a bit under 5 minutes, Jake and Charlie come back into my room to finish what they started. And I braced myself for some really powerful cumshots. Charlie hadn't warmed up my butthole at all; he just pushed all 8 inches right in. Jake just sat right on my dick, too, without warming himself up.

I found it crazy that neither Jake and I didn't need to warm-up after calming down for a bit. But here Jamsage is, pounding the fuck out of me and Jake taking my cock like a champ and having his hard dick flop on my belly, with strands of precum flying everywhere. Pretty soon, my anal muscles clamped against Charlie's dick as I shoot my load up Jake. As I shot, I thought about impregnating my wife with our first daughter, and she was in the same position as Jake (we didn't think she'd be pregnant). Charlie came in my ass right after.

Jake hopped off my dick kinda quickly and Charlie pulled out relatively fast, too, then left. Leaving me on the bed with cum flowing out my ass and cum on my crotch. Today was so weird.


End file.
